


Hot Chocolates and Marsmallows

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter the past. Whether he wanted it or not, Jemma Simmons would always be the only person in the world to knew him better than himself.</p>
<p>Including hot chocolates"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolates and Marsmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Could my favorite scientists puppies miss? Of course not!

The calm of the laboratory was almost unnerving. The silence was just broken by the incessant noise of the autoclave which was sterilizing some pieces of glassware. It was incredibly like the almost total absence of noise could be even more annoying than the noise itself.

 

Leo couldn't concentrate. He was disassembling and reassembling the same piece by at least an hour and hadn't yet figured out if it was the right piece or not. Mack had left for the Christmas holidays and he envied him a little bit, even if, at that time, a help of his trusted mechanic would have been useful.

 

He needed a break, and it seemed that Simmons was listening him.

 

She went out a couple of minutes early and she hadn't yet returned.

 

"I thought we both needed something sweet" Jemma said, smiling, "Skye did hot chocolate. I've put in it two marsmellow, just as you like it. "

 

She was adorable in that reindeer sweater.

 

"Thanks" said Leo, while Jemma bent toward him for put a kiss on his forehead.

 

"How are things going with this piece?" Asked Jemma.

 

"I'm not going anywhere" said Leo

 

"Good thing I brought the chocolate then" said Jemma just laughing.

 

Leo had a sip of his cup and had a bit 'of whipped cream on his nose.

 

"What is wrong? What's so funny? "Asked Leo.

 

"Nothing" said Jemma "Much better" she said, caressing his nose.

 

No matter the past. Whether he wanted it or not, Jemma Simmons would always be the only person in the world to knew him better than himself.

 

Including hot chocolates.

 

 


End file.
